


Strawberry Tart

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime has a surprise for Ichigo.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on July 04, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Tart

Ichigo made his way to Orihime's apartment a bit sullenly. His dad and he had beaten each other for a few hours when he'd found out Ichigo had chosen to go to the hospital instead of back home to the clinic, but like hell he was telling the old coot that he'd been kicked off the rooftop because he hadn't satisfied his girlfriend.

With luck, he'd be able to change that now.

Orihime brightened when she opened the door and found him there. "Ah! Ichigo!"

"Hey, Orihime." He slouched his shoulders, hands in his pockets. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing." She held the door wider. "I'd heard you'd slipped and fell off the roof! Are you okay?"

 _Is that what Tatsuki told her?_ "Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Good!" She clasped his hands between her own. "I'm so glad!"

He flushed, looking down at their hands intertwined. "Orihime, ah... I was wondering if we could, maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe try that again." He coughed, looking away. "I know it wasn't too good for you last time, so-"

Orihime jumped. "Oh! That'd be wonderful! Hang on, I'll just go get ready!"

 _That,_ he thought, a little stunned as she dashed into the bedroom and shut the door, _was way easier than I thought it'd be._

"I came up with this idea," drifted through the door, muffled. "I thought this way YOU could get used to sex and lasting longer without having to worry about... worry about... aha, there we go! Okay, close your eyes, it's going to be a surprise!"

He wondered what it could be - lingerie, maybe? Eyes closed, he waited, breath quickening, as he heard the door open.

"Okay!" she said, cheerfully. "You can look now!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and his gaze slowly travelled along her body. Her hair had been brushed to a fine shine and curled around her naked shoulders. Her breasts were bare, curved wide in front of her, the nipples tight in the cold air. Her waist was thin, and at her groin was a long, hard, strap-on.

It glistened faintly.

Before he could find something - _anything_ to say - she beamed at him.

"Right, Ichigo!" she said, enthusiastically. "Bend over!"


End file.
